


Erotyczne fantazje 168

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 168

Weiss położyła swoją liderkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi młodszej kochanki. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej kobiecość. Kiedy Ruby poczuła, że Weiss daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła to odwzajemnić.

Wkrótce obie łowczynie lizały swoje najczulsze miejsca, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Fale rozkoszy zalały obie dziewczyny całkowicie. Wyprężyły się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełniał ich ciała.


End file.
